


Be Somebody

by YugixYami4ever



Series: Dimensions Apart, Yet Still Close [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Ben has nightmares, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as I keep updating, M/M, Nanites, Other, Parallel Universes, Rex ships Holix, fix it kind of fic? I don't know you tell me, gets emotional at times, i have no ide what other tags i should use for now um..., nanochips, rex gets some comfort from ben, rex has a talk with his team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugixYami4ever/pseuds/YugixYami4ever
Summary: Ben is drawn into a golden portal and wakes up in a digging site located in France. He soon realizes that he's in Rex's world, but the Hispanic boy isn't in such a bright mood...
Relationships: Rebecca Holiday & Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday & Rex Salazar, Rebecca Holiday/Six, Rex Salazar & Agent Six, Rex Salazar & Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar/Ben Tennyson
Series: Dimensions Apart, Yet Still Close [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with summaries, I'm so sorry...Uh yeah...  
> Events takes place in canon timeline, for Ben after The Night Of The Living Nightmare (dream eater episode) and for Rex right after Mind Games.  
> I have written 2 chapters so far, but only posting the 1st for now as I need to re-read the second one for edits. I kind of...adapted puzzle boys to benrex dynamic, I'm pretty sure. So if they feel OOC, that may be why. Sadly, I don't think I can get their personalities well portraited so here we are. Hope you enjoy still and so sorry for all the trouble.

Ben made his way back to his car with a cup of smoothie and a bag of chilli fries in his hands. He opened the door of his sport’s car and left the bag of chillies in the backseat, while taking a drink out of his smoothie. It was already night, but the place was having a slow day and there weren’t many people around to see him, so he decided to go for the order. He liked this new flavour of the smoothie, it was his first time trying it out.

Closing the car’s door, Ben leaned against the it as he enjoyed his smoothie. He always could go for a second before leaving for home. Right at that moment, a bright golden light appeared right in front of him and started to drag him in while anything else was thrown out of the way, including his car and the smoothie. Ben was trying his hardest to get a hold on the pavement, but the force that was dragging him in was too great. As he felt that he was going to loose his grip, he reached the Ultimatrix to transform, but right at that moment the portal had sucked him in with no solid edge for him to grab on.

He seemed to travel inside that golden light that now had neither a exit or entrance. Ben could feel his insides hurt as if some kind of pressure was fighting against his human body to push him back from where he came from, but in the progress also fought against the pressure that was pulling him closer. It was as if two forces fought against each other and for a moment he took a glimpse at what seemed to be a space with multiple openings towards what seemed like different times. Ice age, dinosaurs, gladiators. Then he blanket out from the pain that came with the pressure he felt.

* * *

There was something...soft under him. Well, softer then hard pavement, but he wasn’t sure of what it was. Ben opened his eyes, seemingly he was laying on dirt, but there seemed to be rocks and molds of dirt all over the ground. He got up on his legs as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, that thing from before gave him a headache. Ben took a glance around and noticed to be in some sort of dig site.

 _Strange_ , Ben looked up to see that it was night here as well, _I could have sworn I saw...Nevermind. I should get in contact with Gwen and Kevin._  
He pressed down the button on his Ultimatrix as he walked into a general direction towards what seemed to be an exit of the site, whispering ’'Gwen, Kevin, it’s me, can you hear me? Guys?’'

Ben was met with static. _I should get out of here, the signal is probably blocked._ He hid the Ultimatrix under his sleeve as he followed the street. Something about this place felt familiar, yet at the same time not really. He wasn’t in Bellwood, that was for sure. As he walked by, Ben listened to some of the civilians that seemed to speak a foreign language. Or... what seemed to sound French.

 _French? Was I teleported in France?! Ok Ben, calm down, I can just fly back to Bellwood_. He walked mindlessly and as he came to a side alley. He went there and dialed the Ultimatrix until he got to Jetray then he slammed the Ultimatrix. The usual green light encased him, and after a few seconds revealed a red slim mantra ray-like creature, with some yellow covering his front view, green eyes and the hourglass symbol on his chest. Jetray took off to the sky and headed west. Jetray was the fastest out of all the aliens he had when it came to flying, and he was sure in a few minutes he could get there, but Ben’s lack of sleep and the pain in his body slowed him down in the long flight over the ocean.

He got there by the time it was daytime. The sun was rising slowly and steady on the sky, and he just admired it for a moment, before landing on the ground. _That was quite a long flight._ Ben pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and was once again human. It would soon be the time of the day that fans start to notice him and honestly he wasn’t looking forward to it.

The headache seemed to be dying out, but not entirely as he hadn’t had any sleep the whole night. Irritated and tired, Ben walked for a while until he noticed that people weren’t all over him as they usually are. Well maybe they decided to give him a break. That, or something else was happening. It could also be a dream...  
He decided he wanted a smoothie. Last night he managed to drink only a bit of his smoothie. As he got closer to Bellwood, something caught his eye. There were some posters on another alley and decided to take a look at them. In the photo, a creature of some shorts was visibly being restrained with a white collar and there were guards in black and white suits, face covered with black masks that had a white line where their eyes would be. The title read _‘_ _For a better future, living in harmony with the EVOs. Providence makes that a reality._ _’'_

‘’Evos...Providence...This is...’’ Ben looked around and then back at the poster ‘’This is Rex’s world. I should look for him.’’ Ben stood there dialing the watch again, this time turning into Big Chill. One way to find Rex faster was through the air, he remembered what the other looked like, so it was the best option he had. He didn’t need people to see him so he turned invisible and flew above the street and houses in hopes of finding Rex. No sign of him so far, but Ben found the place where Mr. Smoothie should be.  
Well, at least he knew he was near. Maybe he should just check the base where he was took into last time. So he did just that, but while doing so, Ben started to drift off to sleep in his flight time and time again, always awoken when he was close to falling. By looking at the sky it seemed that it was near...another morning?

_Wait, did I just waste all day on flight and I didn’t even notice it?_

The Plant came into view, and he flew close by. Surely he couldn’t just show up inside, he would be attacked until recognized, so Ben landed on the ground, now visible to the human eye. He looked around and noticed someone with black hair that was held by a pair of orange googles, wearing a red and orange jacket and dark skin, that was Rex at the base of the Plant, hiding in a shadow and seemingly deep in thought. Ben flew down and landed in front of Rex, he wasn’t trying to spook him, but he seemed to have done so, because Rex almost jumped from where he stood and was ready to attack.

‘’Ben?...’’ Rex asked rather skeptical and Ben nodded. ‘’Missed me?’’ Ben clicked the hourglass symbol and the green light revealed the human that has brown hair and emerald eyes, bags underneath his eyes, but not too noticeable. Rex stood where he was and had let out a deep sigh.  
  
_What happened to him?_   
  
’’Rex, it’s nice to see you again. Uh... What happened? You don’t seem into it, y’know?’’ Ben walked closer and Rex stood back down on the ground. Ben joined him by his side as he looked at the Hispanic boy and then stared forward, giving Rex the space he needed. Well, technically he wasn’t doing that, but the silence felt like it was the right thing at the moment.  
Rex had let out another sigh and opened his mouth.

‘’We...We had an incident. A shape-shifter infiltrated our base the day before and last night...’’ there was a pause as Rex seemed to gather his thoughts together, ‘’He turned us against each other. Or rather, made light to what seemed to be kept hidden between us... We aren’t a team, a team is built on trust, isn’t it? The guy got what he wanted, and also left us all vulnerable.’’Rex finished as he clenched his fist, the blue lines that became familiar to Ben once appearing on his fist, but then fading away.

 _That isn’t a good sign, is it?_ Ben thought to himself.

Ben looked up at Rex, who was focused on his fist. He thought for a moment about what Rex said...He had this problem before. Kind of...  
‘’Sometimes people need a second chance. And sometimes you will have to do what it takes for the good of the many, even if it means turning against each other.’’ Ben kept looking at Rex and their eyes locked. ‘’Uh...Not really helping here?’’ Rex looked questioning at Ben. Ben then looked at his left hand and uncovered the Ultimatrix.

‘’Remember how I told you last time we met that I have a team? Well, at the start I always tried rubbing into my best friend’s face his past life of a criminal who had his butt kicked by me constantly. But people change, and he changed for the better. I was skeptical and at times he and I argued over things, but he’s a good guy. And because I know that, I gave him another chance.’’ Ben’s look hardened as he kept looking at the Ultimatrix, and Rex was looking at him while listening.

‘’We had an incident too.. There was this...this dude that stole the map to something called the forge of creation, he had absorbed the powers of 5 different aliens that made him practically invincible, but he wanted the power to be a god by absorbing the powers of an alien called Alien X.’’ Ben looked at Rex, but his eyes looked farther then in the present, somewhere in the past that Ben didn’t seem to want to remember entirely. Rex kept silent, but his attention was entirely on Ben’s story. 

‘’We tried fighting him, but we all failed. All except Kevin, who made the choice of absorbing the aliens inside the Ultimatrix in order to fight this dude. He did, but because he kept absorbing power, the power overtook his senses. Me and my cousin had to fight him. My cousin thought there was a way to save him, while I thought of eliminating him. I fought my cousin knowing that she doesn’t have what it takes to beat him, but in the end listened to her reason. Because, deep down I didn’t want that to be the only way for him. He was my best friend, but got lost somewhere along the way while absorbing energy. He was hungry and he was going to absorb my cousin’s power by draining her. He wasn’t going to stop there and all I could do was to stop him. Deep down I wanted to listen to my cousin. Because we are a team, and because we work our differences out, no matter how harsh the matter at hand is.’’

Rex looked down at the ground ‘’I see what you mean, Ben, but...how could we, when they think I’m too weak for this war? That I don’t have what it takes? Isn’t it just like what you thought of your cousin back then?’’ he looked back in Ben’s emerald eyes and Ben nodded as he held one hand on Rex’s shoulder.

‘’That’s why you have to prove them wrong. I believe you have what it takes. We save lives. That’s what we do. And we don’t back down from it, even amongst ourselves. No matter the stakes.’’ Rex’s lips turned in a small smile and broke the eye contact for a moment, then looked back ‘’You’re right.’’ Ben chuckled as he gently moved his hand away from Rex’s shoulder. ‘’When aren’t I right?’’ and they both kept chuckling for a while.

‘’Okay, jokes aside, I meant it. You’re a good person, Rex. And you’re strong, with good intentions.’’ Rex was taken aback for a moment, but eventually recovered from it and stood up. ‘’Thanks...Really. Sometimes I’m wondering if what I do is enough and if I’m doing the right thing.’’ Rex shook his head for a moment and then offered his hand to help Ben stand up as well. Ben accepted it and stood up. ‘’Anyways, how have you got here? Coming by for a visit so soon?’’ Rex seemed to have gotten rather happier after their little talk, but quickly started to notice that Ben looked rather tired.

‘’Ah...about that...’’ Ben scratched the back of his head as he looked at Rex ‘’I don’t really know. It happened two days ago, I was out at Mr. Smoothies enjoying my smoothie when this white-yellowish light appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in. Then I woke up in a digging site in France. I flew till I got near Bellwood. Or where Bellwood should be...’’ Rex stood there as he remembered the first time Ben was thrown in this dimension. It would have been noticeable if it was like last time.

_Unless..._

‘’Yellow light? Like, golden almost? Have you seen a form or a shape or something?’’  
‘’Yeah. Hold on.’’ Ben slammed his watch and there was a figure made out of rock and fire. He was on fire! This reminded him of that first alien Alpha used with that copy of Ben’s watch.  
Rex stepped back and watched as Ben pulled out a rock and then turned back to normal. His hand drew with the charcoal on the surface of the ground, circles inside each other swirling in one direction that seemed to burst out of the reality.

‘’This is what it looked like. It was a mess inside. I remember seeing all kind of...times. And then I blacked out, the whole experience gave me a horrible headache.’’  
Rex looked at the portal that was looking just like Breach’s. ‘’Breach...Probably when I reached out to get her from the portal, my nanites messed with the portal and you were drawn into one of Breach’s portals.’’ he looked over at Ben while Ben groaned ‘’Just great...Tell you what, I’m really tired of all this time and dimension travel stuff, why don’t we just, ‘’ Ben yawned ‘’go sleep...?’’

‘’Ben, it’s morning.’’ Ben looked at the sky again and was confirmed what Rex had just said ‘’Right...’’ that got him a raised eyebrow from the robot boy.

‘’What? I haven’t, ‘’ he yawned again, ‘’slept the whole night.’’

‘’I can see that. Let’s go inside,you can sleep on the other bed from the bunk beds.’’ Ben’s face lit up slightly and the two walked back inside in silence. Either Ben was too tired, or he was just giving Rex the space he still needed.  
Once inside, they were met with Doctor Holiday, who looked up from one of the screens from the main room. She was stunned to see Ben and walked towards the two boys. ‘’Ben, how come you’re here? Or...’’ her eyes narrowed and Rex knew why. He stepped one step forward as he spoke ‘’One of Breach’s portals brought him here again.’’ His voice was firm until the woman looked at him ‘’Rex...’’ and then there was this heavy silence, the tension clear in the air.

That’s when Ben decided to step in, clearing his throat as one of his hands rested on Rex’s shoulder. He looked at the Doc and then at Rex ‘’He’s going to show me where I can sleep, I really need it, if you could excuse us?’’ and the Doc nodded as she apologized.

Rex told Ben to follow him, as they walked beside each other, Ben soon after taking his hand off. Rex murmured ‘’Thanks...’’ as they got to the truck. Ben followed Rex inside, as he was shown the bunk beds. Ben walked past him and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting out a breath, but then looked up at Rex again. ‘’Thank you. And you have to talk this out. You guys are a team and you can’t avoid them forever.’’ Rex only looked at Ben for a while then nodded as he turned to leave the truck.

After Rex left, Ben took off his jacket and the sport’s shoes, laying them down beside the bed, while the jacket was left on the nightstand. He climbed the ladder to the upper bed and fell asleep in an instant. He hated to admit it, but his whole body hurt from the teleportation, adding to his overall tiredness and slowness.

* * *

Rex stood just outside the truck while he thought of all Ben had said. Despite everything he had just heard, Rex didn’t feel like actually talking. Six wouldn’t listen. Six wasn’t even Six anymore, the Six he knew was lost for good, while this Six was the one from 6 years ago. Of course he would think he’s weak, Six wasn’t that man that he remembered who had saved him and brought him into Providence.

And Doctor Holiday...Doctor Holiday doubted him too it seemed. Maybe it was because of how he kept hitting on her for so long, when she clearly loves Six. Well, he hoped they would end up together in the end, because they were meant for each other.

But how were they supposed to work as a team together? He...He wasn’t the hero Ben thought he was. He almost screwed up when they first met, with Alpha. He screwed up when he didn’t connect the dots earlier about Scarecrow. Did Ben ever feel like this? Like he failed not only his team, but innocent people who’s lives were at risk because of him?

His brother was working for the wrong people, and he didn’t seem like he was a brother any longer. Then again, was he a good brother to Caesar? Maybe...Maybe not. He wanted so badly a family, somewhere to belong, that in the end he took the ones close to him for granted. He thought he did. But he also tried his best to help and protect them.

 _’'We save lives. That’s what we do. You’re a good person, Rex.’’_ He remembered what Ben said again, somehow these words were enough comfort for him. Knowing that he was saving lives and that at least someone wasn’t seeing him as not enough for this.  
Rex clenched his fist as he activated his nanites, blue electric lines appearing and this time his Smack Hand formed. He smiled and looked back at the truck, with Ben in his mind.

 _''...And you have to talk this out. You guys are a team and you can’t avoid them forever.’’_

  
‘’I will talk with them. Thank you, monster guy.’’ His build retracted back into his body as he ran to look after Six, since he already knew the Doc would be back at her lab or in the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex ran down the hallways and then stopped. ‘’Ahh I should ask Holiday, she knows where he is.’’ He ran back to the main room, he bumped into Holiday. She was about to open her mouth when Rex spoke ‘’Hey Doc, do you know where Six is? I need to find him.’’ She stood there quiet as she blinked at Rex’s sudden change of attitude ‘’He should be at the bathroom. He said he had to go, but if you don’t find him there, look at the Petting Zoo.’’ Rex grinned and ran towards the bathroom. Holiday was left stunned behind and thought that probably Mr. Ten had an effect on Rex. He looked happier, and that made her happy as well. She got attached to Rex for so long. One could say she’s his mother if they didn’t know any better.

The bathroom was empty. ‘’So the Petting Zoo it is!’’ Rex shouted as he ran down to the Zoo that was also an alternative exit. Six was in one corner, training with his swords on a dummy, but stopped as he heard Rex’s steps coming closer and closer.

‘’Hey Six. Getting ready for another mission?’’ Rex stood beside Six, but Six only glanced at Rex behind his black glasses. ‘’No mission today, kid. You can go back.’’ Six was getting ready for the next training session when Rex walked in front of him to stop him. ‘’Okay then, I...Could you come to the main meeting room? I want to tell you and Holiday something.’’ Rex looked at him with a firm expression as he was waiting for an answer. Six nodded and then Rex’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and practically dragged Six back as he ran. He could’ve used the Rex Ride, but he didn’t want to break anything. Bobo was around too, but just grinned and watched Rex from afar. He wasn’t going to get in all this emotional stuff.

Six wondered what happened to Rex, he seemed increasingly better, it seemed strange. Then again, Rex always lifts the mood the best he can. Maybe that’s what he was doing. They arrived and Holiday watched both of them.

Rex pulled them both close and stood near the table in the center. ‘’I wanted to talk with you two about something. About... last night.’’ They both looked at him, Holiday concerned while Six rose a eyebrow.

‘’I...I’m sorry.’’ he started, as he took a deep breath in, ‘’ We were fooled, but most importantly, I was fooled. Circe wouldn’t just agree to something as in joining us. Joining me. By letting her in when she didn’t show any resistance, I doomed us to failure.’’ Holiday shook her head and began ‘’Rex, it wasn’t your fault...’’but Rex stood firm.

‘’No Doc, it was. And I’m responsible for what happened here. But I ask both of you, are we a team?’’ Holiday and Six looked at each other, then at Rex. Holiday nodded while Six stood there, wanting to hear the boy out on what he had to say. He wasn’t sure himself, but Rex was someone he felt attached to, like a father would be to a son. However, he couldn’t let anyone drag him down if that was the case.

Rex took another deep breath when he felt like he had no air, didn’t even notice how much he needed it. He continued, leveling his sight with Six’s. ‘’You think I’m weak. Maybe you haven’t said it, but it is there, on your mind. I have put my life on the line for so long, I’m trying to keep the mood up because we need to be strong, together. I know that if I mess up, we’re going to doom us and the rest of the world. But without your support, it’s a lot harder. Maybe you don’t remember, but I do. You found me and you brought me into Providence. You saved me. And that gave me a motivation and you kept inspiring me yet over and over again as I grew. Your dedication to your work, the way you don’t try to hurt the soldiers since you know they are humans as well with families and only knock them out, the way you help Holiday. I looked up to that Six. And he helped me in so many missions and taught me the best he knew about not just missions, but life. He soon became someone dear to me. So...’'

Rex reached under his jacket and took out the tanto that he remembered well, then opened the sheath. Six thought it was his, but his...was on him, ‘’Are we going to be on the same path again? Even if you’re not that Six, you’re still Six, and that’s why I haven’t given up when you turned against us, against me.’’Rex stood there with the tanto in his hand, the symbol was visible to Six. He took out his own tanto and held it in his hands.

This kid had proven himself more then once, even after he lost his memory. He helped him in most fights, and even though at times Rex didn’t follow orders, he was a good fighter and not only that, but Rex always seemed to be ready to protect the ones he cared for and even those that weren’t even his relatives.

Holiday watched hopeful, even though she didn’t know when Rex got that tanto, since he never showed it, but she realised it was something that Six gave him. Rex kept his firm expression as he held the tanto, it was a part of Six, and he hoped that Six would continue to help him. Because he wasn’t a hero on his own,since there was so much he could do, but not everything. They were a _team_. Ben was right.

Six opened the sheath of his own tanto and the blades intertwined. ‘’You have proven yourself more then once, Rex. And I know the trust you have into that Six. I want to be that one that helped you this far and we’ll keep going on the same path, together. As a team.’’

They both withdrew their tantos, both placed back in their respective sheaths and before Six placed the tanto on him, Rex went in for a tight hug. He looked over at Holiday who was smiling, and his own lips turned in a slight smile as one of his hands pressed on Rex’s back for a moment. Rex stood back and seemed to be a lot more happier then ever. Looking back and forth at Six and Holiday, he hugged them both.

Holiday hugged him back and so did Six, surprisingly. Rex wanted to enjoy this moment and to remember it for the rest of his life, because now they were a team again. They pulled back from each other, Rex looking at them both and then seemed to remember something.

‘’Oh. Six, we also have a guest.’’ Six rose a eyebrow again as Rex continued ‘’Ben is back. One of Breach’s portals got him here.’’ Both adults looked at Rex. Holiday finally spoke ‘’I looked up all we know so far about Breach and her portals can’t reach parallel worlds. We only know of her pocket dimension and nothing more then that.’’

Rex held his hands up ‘’He drew the portal, it looks exactly like one of Breach’s. It was the one caused by the device she was wearing. Ben said he arrived two days ago, in France. This is too much to be a coincidence.’’ Six kept the eyebrow up as he looked at both Holiday and Rex ‘’Did he use one of his aliens to get from France here? We could have seen him if it was the case, like last time.’’

Holiday turned and typed as a image was pulled on the screen. It was a scan of something that seemed to be a energy signature. ‘’When we came back, there was this going somewhere in the same direction as our jet, but it was too far behind us for us to tell what it was. It could have been Ben. But this still doesn’t-’’ Rex walked beside her ‘’It does.’’

Holiday gave in and nodded. ‘’Then I will run tests on both of you to see if the nanites Mr. Ten absorbed last time were responsible for the teleportation.’’

Rex grinned ‘’We can start now on me and when Ben wakes up, you can continue on him.’’ He turned to Six who didn’t seem entirely happy about this ‘’Rex, are you sure he’s Ben?’’ Rex thought about it, he was pretty sure it was Ben because he could recall stuff only the two of them knew they talked about.

‘’Yes, I’m sure. Plus he was transformed when he found me. And used that monster watch to transform again before getting inside.’’ and then he realised what Six’s point was: the transformations. But he wasn’t going to let doubt cloud his judgement this time. Six nodded in understanding and then turned to Holiday ‘’I will stay on patrol while you run tests on him.’’ and with that he left.

Rex looked at Holiday and then at Six as he walked away, they still had to discuss their own problems in private, without Rex around. He hoped they will get to that as well.

* * *

Back to Ben, he felt somehow uneasy. He was sweating and it felt really uncomfortable where he stood. He opened his eyes to find himself in his room. Ben felt like something was missing from his memory, but shook the feeling off as he got up from his bed. Before he could do anything else, he heard a sound coming from the window. When he walked over and looked outside, there was nothing, so he closed the curtains. Right when he turned around, there was Julie and Gwen and Kevin behind him.

‘’Guys? How did you get in my room?’’ They all watched Ben, the silence that filled the room unnerving Ben. Soon they all disintegrated into billions of tiny blue chips that joined together to form the Queen of the nanochips. She wasted no time when Ben brought his hand close to the Ultimatrix.

All the nanochips that formed her were suddenly shot towards him. He couldn’t reach the Ultimatrix and he ended up feeling like he can’t breathe, and even that his grip on reality was fading away. He couldn’t even scream.

* * *

That’s when he woke up, a harsh cough as he felt the need for air. _It was just a dream..._ A dream, since he found himself in a bunk bed. _I’m still in Rex’s world...That explains it. But Gwen and Kevin...And Julie...What if the queen returns while I’m still here? I have to find a way back. But what if she finds a way to get here?_

He got up and then climbed down the ladder. By looking around, he couldn’t tell what time it was, but a TV caught his attention. At the button of the screen it was a clock, 17:30. Afternoon.

 _Wow I slept a lot_. Taking his shoes on along with his jacket, Ben walked towards the door and almost bumped into Rex. Both stopped and looked at each other, then apologized. ‘’I see you finally woke up, monster guy.’’ Ben tried to pull on a good smile and nodded ‘’Yeah, it was getting kind of boring sleeping, you know?’’

They both walked out of the truck, towards the main room. ‘’Ben, Holiday said that you need to get some tests done to find out exactly how you got here and if we can find a way to bring you back to your own world. She already ran tests on me, so it shouldn’t take that long.’’ Rex watched Ben to see his reaction.

‘’Okay, but first can we get something to eat? I’m starving! And you guys don’t even have Mr. Smoothies...’’ Rex chuckled as they arrived in the main room. He pointed towards the bags on the table ‘’I bought some burgers and fries for you, didn’t know what you would like.’’ and Ben ran towards the table as he grabbed one of the bags. ‘’Thanks Rex!’’ but the bag was taken out of his hands by Holiday, ‘’First the tests, then you can eat.’’

Ben looked at Rex with a pleading look, but Rex just shrugged ‘’Sorry man, that’s the procedure. We can eat afterwards, just listen to her. It won’t take long.’’ Ben rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. ‘’Fine, let’s do it.''

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Ben was out of the scanning test and was handed the bag he previously had by Rex. He still had some stuff hocked on him, but what took the longest was done.

Holiday looked at the screen and murmured something that neither boys heard. She also had scanned some part of the Ultimatrix it seemed, which had Ben’s DNA incorporated, therefore the machine picked it out.

‘’Hmm these burgers are good. Hey Rex, what else had been happening here lately? After I left with Alpha?’’ Ben took another bite of his burger and Rex was standing against the table as he ate his own burger. Bobo was behind him eating a burger as well.

‘’After you left? Dude, that alien you used...Was he supposed to do that?’’ Rex changed the subject not only because he didn’t want to talk about it, but also because he was really getting curious about Ben’s aliens. Ben laughed ‘’Upchuck? Yeah, his species eats pretty much anything and that’s used as fuel for a counter-attack. Or more counter-attacks.’’ Rex looked at him in awe.

‘’What about that alien you used outside? The one that was on fire?’’ Ben placed his burger down as he looked at Rex ‘’That’s Heatblast. He has a funny backstory, he’s the first alien I turned into when I found the Omnitrix. But you pretty much get what he does, he’s made out of fire and rocks. I can even fly with him by using a rock as my base and fire underneath.’’

Rex was really excited ‘’That’s pretty cool!’’ both took another bite from their burgers and then Ben looked at Rex as he asked ‘’What about you? I really like your machines, how do you even create them? I mean do you have a design or something?’’ to which Rex nodded.

‘’Yes, I can see them in my head and the blueprints, then I follow the blueprints and they are built. Though the design isn’t always enough,I need to have a functional design from inside out, otherwise I can’t build it. It happened with my newer builds while they were still in blueprint phase.’’

Ben listened intendly to Rex while he finished his burger and nodded in understanding. When Rex reached to take his own burger, however, there was nothing there. He looked at the bag and then behind him to find Bobo finishing the last bit of that burger.

‘’Bobo!’’ the monkey looked at Rex and grinned ‘’Sorry chief, you win some, you lose some. I gotta go, see ya later!’’ and with that, Bobo took off running away as Rex was ready to chase after him. But he stopped as he looked at Ben who was laughing. ‘’You knew?’’ and Ben shook his head ‘’No, but that was pretty funny. Though if you’re still hungry, I still have my fries.’’ Rex sighed. ‘’Nah, it’s fine.’’

After that was a awkward silence, only the keyboard Holiday was typing on was filling the silence in the room. He noticed that Ben didn’t even touch the fries now that he thinks about it. Ben seemed to be lost in his thoughts, but before he could ask him about it, Holiday snapped Ben out of the trance ‘’Mr. Ten, could you come here please?’’ Ben got up and walked towards the keyboard ‘’You can call me Ben. No need for formalities. What is it?’’

She nodded as she pulled up a few scans. The scan was of his DNA, but another scan was pulled up to show the Ultimatrix. ‘’Your watch was picked up during the scan. It seems that some of your DNA is inside of it. Is it normal? I couldn’t pick anything else as it was too foreign for the machine to pick up.’’ Ben watched the scan and nodded mindlessly.

‘’Yes, the Ultimatrix is bound to my DNA, even though others could potentially wear it, the watch won’t let anyone except me access the voice commands.’’ _Well anyone except Albedo and Azmuth_. ‘’It has other purposes as well, but I’m not the scientific type to explain it.’’ 

‘’Fascinating...’’ Holiday breathed out. Then there was an alarm. Six came in and noticed Ben, but didn’t say anything. He looked at Rex ‘’EVO in the city, about 20 minutes from here. Let’s go.’’

Rex nodded and followed Six, until Ben’s voice filled the room. ‘’Can I come? I could help.’’ Rex looked back at him. Six was still suspicious of him, but he hoped he would let Ben help. He was skilled and when his watch was working, he was pretty good at fighting too. ‘’Sure. Now let’s go.’’ Six wasted no time and Rex followed behind, as he heard Ben’s voice fading as they left ‘’I’ll be right behind you!’’ why would Ben want to stay behind when he asked if he can help? This was strange.

Ben took his jacket, but walked back to Holiday as he took out something from one of his pockets ‘’Doctor Holiday, could I ask a favor?’’ Holiday looked at him ‘’Ask away.’’ Ben showed her the nanochip in his hand ‘’Could you try and scan this? Make sure it’s contained, if activated, it could control one’s mind.’’ she pulled out a box and he placed the nanochip in, then he ran after Six and Rex as he yelled a thanks and then gone he was, even though she asked him what that thing was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did the edits on this chapter. Hope it's better now. Also you guys will probably have to wait a lot longer for the next one...Still thinking of the fight scene. I aren't good at writing them so it'll take a while. Sorry if there's any typos still ><

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from the song Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch as I had no idea of a better title.   
>  I'm just here to make some content for this ship as there aren't enough stories of them out there...And I really want to write my ideas out even though they are pretty lame... so yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
